What Needs Mending
by outkasthpfanatic
Summary: How do you mend a broken heart? If only everyone knew, then the world would be a much happier place. [Oneshot dhr]


Author's notes: I still have no idea how to finish FT (sorry!). I was browsing through my files when I saw this. I edited it a bit and thought it was ripe enough to be posted. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except for the plot. :p

* * *

"Granger, sit here," said Draco as he motioned for Hermione to sit beside him. 

"I'm reading a book Malfoy," was her reply, without even looking at him.

"Please Granger?" he said, finally pleading.

"I said I'm reading a book, can't I have some peace and quiet?" she said irritably.

Draco approached her, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"That's not nothing, Hermione."

"I was just thinking, that's all."

"You're always thinking." He chuckled.

But she didn't find any of it funny. She couldn't keep it from him any longer, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for?"

"Before I tell you anything, I just want you to know that I am so sorry, and that I wish I hadn't done that."

He was perplexed but he just looked at her.

"Draco, I don't want this anymore." She said silently.

Draco's expression of annoyance turned impassive.

"Why? Is there someone else?"

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"What do you mean?"

"…"

"Granger."

"This is a dare."

"What do you mean? What is a dare?"

"This! Our relationship! Everything is just a dare. Believe me, I'm really sorry--"

"What was the dare about?" He asked still looking impassive.

"Harry, Ron, my friends, all dared me if I could keep a year-long relationship with you for 200 galleons."

"That's it?" he asked with the impassive look on his face.

"I asked for additional 16 sickles if I make you fall."

Draco just looked at her, with an emotionless face.

"That was how much you valued my emotion Granger? That was how you equated everything I showed you? 16 sickles if I say 'I love you'?"

"That was before I knew you! We were enemies back then!"

"Well, what are we now? We aren't even a real couple! At least one of us isn't."

She was silent. She deserved this. Tears were streaming from her eyes, and the only thing she could muster to say was, "I'm sorry."

"Do you think 'I'm sorry' could make-up for everything? For the wasted time?" He asked angrily.

She was angered, too. "Wasted time?! So this is what our relationship is to you?"

"Stop turning this around!"

He looked at her and smirked. "Granger, you and your Gryffindor loonies are so cruel, toying with us Slytherins. Thought that we don't have feelings, didn't you?"

"Draco, I really am sorry, I tried to back out from the dare, but they wouldn't let me."

"Why did you want to back out? Conscience not giving you enough sleep?"

"I love you."

"Is this part of the dare? Say you love me so that I'll have you back and then you get another 200 galleons?"

"I MEANT THAT!" She shouted to him.

"Well, you should take that back. We're through."

"I'm really sorry."

"I hope you thought about that when you said 'yes' to that dare." He smirked at her. "Happy anniversary, again Granger." And he made his way back to the dungeons.

* * *

That moment, Hermione Granger cried.

"MALFOY! Wait!"

Draco did not stop, but she seized his arm.

"I really wish I didn't agree to that, I love you Malfoy, I really do, and if there is anything that I could do to make you forgive me, I would do anything."

Draco looked at her, this time, all the anger leaving him. "Please Granger, let this go."

"I would do anything Malfoy."

"If you really are sorry, why did you tell me just now?"

"I was too scared, but when we were together, I actually forgot about it, but when I remembered it was our anniversary, everything came to mind."

"…"

"Please say anything. Anything at all."

"…"

"Do you hate me now?"

"I really wish I could." He told her sadly.

"Please, I would do everything to make amends, you don't have to take me back, just forgive me."

He took coins from his pouch and handed it to her, "That's more than sixteen sickles, for making me fall this hard."

This just made her cry more.

"Just forgive me, I'm not asking you to take me back. I would do anything, Draco, anything that you would ask for, if it means killing me now, I will give you my life just to show you how much I love you."

"You can't. No one can do for me, what I want right now."

"Try me."

"Tell me, Granger, how do you mend a broken heart?"

And then he left her.

Hermione cried some more. She really hurt him this time.

* * *

Her friends asked for her forgiveness but she would always answer that it was her fault.

Over the months, Hermione's health deteriorated . She had been busy every night, brewing something. This was what she had been investing her time on.

Her friends feared for her health so they tried to go to Malfoy.

* * *

"Please Malfoy, forgive her." Harry pleaded.

He just continued walking with an emotionless face.

"She's dying Malfoy." Ron told him.

"You're killing her little by little," was Neville's line.

He just looked at them, and continued on his way.

* * *

That night.

"Malfoy."

"Granger, why are you here?" He looked at her, her friends had been right, she looked pale and she had lost pounds.

"I would be doing your favor."

"Please. Just leave me alone." He said annoyed.

"I would do what you asked of me."

"Please leave."

"Hear me out first!"

He was practically making her step out of his room.

"Please."

"Malfoy, remember what you asked of me? To tell you how to mend a broken heart? Well, I know how now."

He stopped.

"To mend a broken heart, you should forget, so I brewed a potion, that would make you forget a specific thing, or person if you would prefer."

"And you're asking me to take that?"

"Yes."

"I forgive you, Granger, now get out."

"No. I don't want just your forgiveness, I want to make you immune to the pain."

"So you'll erase my memories of you?"

"Yes."

"Granger, do you know what that means? It means living everyday, knowing that you and I had something while I know nothing."

"Yes, I do know that."

"There you go again! Doing things that you don't think about!"

"Malfoy, I want you to forget about me, forget about what we had, everything."

"No. Get out now."

"Please, besides whatever happens is loss on my part, not yours."

"Believe me or not, it would cause me a loss too, now get out."

"Not until you take it! Don't worry! All that will be lost will be the memories of our relationship and you will be back to the old days."

"OUT."

"Please Malfoy! I don't want you to suffer, I would rather wake up everyday suffering because I deserve everything. I was a bitch who wasn't thinking, so maybe fate had other plans and everything backfired."

"Granger, I don't want to take that fucking potion! Now get out of my sight."

"Why don't you just take it?!"

"Because you are the best thing that has happened to me Granger! And if I take that, I would never remember how it felt to be loved, even if it's just a dare." He told her.

Hermione kissed him with passion.

Draco was struck but he returned the kiss, and he felt all the emotions, swirling in his head.

"I really love you, Draco Malfoy."

Draco was in a daze, everything was in a blur, and when he looked at Hermione, "Get out mudblood."

* * *

Hermione cried. She had given him that potion, when she kissed him. 

And she held on to the pouch that Draco had given him, that day. The pouch was the only reminder of what they had. She was crying. She had been selfish, again. But she loved him too much, that she would rather have her heart broken so that he could mend his.

* * *

Author's notes: Review :D 


End file.
